


Not another proposal

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Flicker World Tour, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris - Freeform, Wedding, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: Niall want to propose to Zayn, so when he surprised him while he is on tour Niall didn't want to wait till the end of his world tour to ask him to marry him. But his plans didn't end the way he wants. After the proposal, they only have one thing in mind to come out of the closet before getting married.-





	Not another proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff! also English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes (although I revised the fic so many times) Enjoy!

Niall saw the sun shining through the window when he opened his eyes. From the bed everything he could see was the sky, he didn’t know what hour it was but at that moment, he didn’t care about it. By his side in bed was Zayn. His boyfriend was still sleeping, and he didn’t want to wake him up so he turned around slowly in bed to look at him.

They were in Amsterdam. While he was looking at him the images of the last night appeared in his mind. After lunch at the hotel, he arrived at the spectacles center where the concert was going to take place. There were a lot of people inside waiting for him to arrive, it was only four o’clock and he knew he had an hour to have a rest before they start the rehearsals but everything he could feel was nervous through his veins, and all he wants was some minutes in silence in an empty room to relax before the show. While he was on his way to had a rest moment at one of the empty rooms someone holds him from his back, at the beginning he felt angry. But then he turned around to face the person, and he found Zayn in front of him. With those beautiful eyes and a big smile.

\- Omg. What are you doing here? – said Niall with a big smile while he hugged him.

\- I missed you and couldn’t wait any longer to see you. They cancel the photoshoot I have this week and the interview. I text you the other day.

\- Yeah, I completely forgot about that. I can’t believe you are here.

They melted in a kiss, resting their hands in each other's shoulders. After the concert they met again at the backstage, they kiss and hug a lot of times before going to the van that will take them to the hotel. They miss each other so much, they didn’t want to take their hands off from the other person. Like if he was going to disappear. The last time they saw each other was a month and a half ago. Niall knew the day the band split up this will happen and felt the same when he announced his world tour, they talk about it and they decided to take every new opportunity in their music careers and fight for their love. Even when things get difficult or when they can’t see each other every week.

They have been together for five years, at the beginning of their relationship it was easy because they saw each other every day but now everything had changed. They miss the old days when they spend weeks on tour with Harry, Louis, and Liam. When all of them were together and they saw each other every day.

Since their careers split up all of them took different paths and Niall miss seeing him all that much. But they didn’t want the new plans to break his relationship, to tear them apart. Zayn first single for his second album was going to come out next month and Niall was happy for him, he deserves good things too and he couldn’t wait for him to tour the world.

When Zayn opened his eyes, Niall came back to reality and smiled happily at him.

\- Good morning – said Zayn.

\- Good morning, did you sleep well?

Zayn came close to Niall and gave him a kiss in his neck and then in his cheek.

\- I always sleep well when I’m with you.

Niall gave him a kiss and then Zayn turned around to look at his mobile phone.

\- What time is it?

\- Eleven.

Niall sat on the bed and sigh, he didn’t want to get out of bed. Zayn pressed a kiss to his cheek again, then he wakes up and the minute later he was on the shower. While Niall was making his suitcase someone knocked at the door telling them that in an hour they must be ready to go downstairs to take the cars that will lead them to the airport.

While he was making the suitcase again he saw a little box in the pocket of one of his jeans and smiles. Then he thought of the night before, everything was perfect. The two of them alone in the bedroom, kissing and feeling each other’s skin. Then the shower stops, and he hid the little box again before Zayn appeared in the living room of his suite.

After Niall’s short shower they eat something quickly, just a glass of milk and a pair of cookies when the door of the suite opens, and Niall’s agent appears inside. A pair of security wards appears behind his agent and took all the luggage, then he approached them and start telling them the same things everyone tells them when they are together in a public place.

They must be careful, no one can see them together and they must leave separately. They are tired of all these things, but at that moment there was no other way. While Zayn was answering a call from his sister Niall had an idea, he was tired of all those stupid rules and everything he wants was some days off with him in a place where they can be themselves without the fear of someone outing them or someone telling them what to do. And he can take advantage of those days off and give him the ring he brought three months ago in New York, he had other plans but everything has changed. His first plan was to propose to Zayn at the end of the tour, before the two last shows in Denver. But Zayn was there and the more he looked at him the safer he feels that he didn’t want to wait more to propose to him.

When he brought the ring he planned to propose during a dinner at his favorite place it was a simple plan but now he felt that they need something better, more romantic and unique. Niall started to think of something better, a better proposal. After some minutes he smiles.

He had the next two days off and then only one concert in Paris and after that another week off so he decided they are going to benefit from their days off and Niall told his agent part of his plan before Zayn ends the call. He was surprised, but after Niall insists and threaten him with canceling the show in Paris, his agent didn’t have any other option than to accept all his conditions.

Then he left the suite and while Zayn was waiting for him to leave the hotel, so he can leave too from a private door and they can meet in the airport, he took his phone and called Harry.

He knew his friend was in Los Angeles with Louis, spending some relaxing time together before his new tour starts next week, so he hopes he can say yes to the favor he was going to ask them.

\- Hey Niall, how is the tour going? – Louis answered the call.

\- Hey, so good. The fans are amazing, and I love being on the stage singing the songs I wrote. How are you two?

\- So good, Harry is a little nervous about the new tour but can’t wait to start it.

\- I’m sure the tour is going to be amazing, everybody loves Harry. Changing the topic, I need to ask you a favor.

\- What is it? Is something happening? Are you okay?

Niall smiles.

\- Yes, yes I’m okay. Zayn came yesterday. It was a great surprise. But I want to do something and I need your help.

\- Tell me, what can we do? – Louis sound happy.

\- Okay so, do you remember the ring Liam, Harry and you help me choose three months ago?

\- In New York yes… omg… you’re going to ask him to marry you!

Niall heard Harry’s voice from the distance and then he heard Louis passing the phone to him.

\- Is that true? – Harry asked – are you going to ask him that?

Niall couldn’t avoid a laugh, their friends are like kids sometimes, but he loves them.

\- Yes, and I need a big favor. We are going to Paris, and I thought…

\- If we could lend you our beautiful house in Paris?

\- Yes, could you? I mean just for a week and a half. Then I have to continue with the tour. Please. It would be awesome. We will arrive in a couple of hours.

\- Of course, is all yours. The housekeeper will give you the keys – Harry tells him – but under one condition.

\- A condition? Witch one? – Niall asked a little afraid of the answer.

\- You have to call us after and tell us everything – Harry said.

Louis voice was heard near Harry and Niall smiled. All that excitement makes him more nervous, he knows Zayn loves him and that they want to get married someday. But, what if he thinks it’s too early in their relationship? Or if he had changed his mind the past months and didn’t want to marry anyone anymore?

Niall feels stupid thinking that but anything can happen. They have been living together for three years, they spend the first two years together almost every day and they love each other so much. Niall thinks is the moment, even if they are still in the closet. The only thing that matters to them is if they are happy together, and everything tells Niall their life is amazing and that this is the correct moment and the correct thing to do.

\- Thank you, you two are the best.

\- We talked to Liam yesterday – Harry told him – he will arrive in Paris tomorrow for some interviews and a photo shoot.

\- Oh, I didn’t know that. He didn’t tell me anything.

\- He said to us that he was going to send you a message when he arrives. In case you are free, maybe he can help you with the plan.

\- I’ll call him, thanks Harry. And I promise I will call you the morning after the proposal, I hope he says Yes.

\- He will. Don’t worry.

When the call ends Niall arrived at the airport, some fans ask him for a photo and after two selfies with them, he enters the private part of the airport waiting for Zayn to arrive. An hour later the private plane was waiting for him but he was still waiting for Zayn to arrive. Niall was nervous, what if something happened to him? he called him again but Zayn didn’t answer. His assistant took his luggage and enter the plane when the door opens and Zayn appeared.

\- Where were you? I was nervous, I thought something happen to you – asks Niall angry.

\- I’m sorry, there were some fans outside the hotel and I had to wait. I’m sorry – Zayn gave him a kiss.

\- You didn’t answer the calls.

\- I’ve just watched your calls, last night I put the mobile on silence, I forget about it till now.

Niall breathes a little more relax and they get inside the plane. Their private assistant was reading something in the corner of the small living room and they choose the other one, larger and with a tv and two big couches plus some video games. Niall took off his white sneakers and lay on one of the sofas while Zayn was laying in the other one. They have one hour and a half till they arrive in Paris.

\- What hotel did they choose for you this time? The same from your last visit?

\- No… it’s a surprise – said Niall with a big smile.

Zayn stares at him, trying to guess what his boyfriend planning was but after a few minutes, he lay again on the sofa to watch a film, forgetting about it. Niall surprises are always funny, so they are going to have a good hotel for sure.

After fifteen minutes of the movie Zayn turned his head around to look at Niall just to discovers that his partner was sleeping, then he turned his eyes to the tv and he heard a song that sounds familiar to him. Then the door open and their private assistant appears in the living room and his voice makes Niall wake up and sit on the sofa half asleep.

\- Sorry, didn’t know you were sleeping.

\- No, it’s okay - Niall said looking at Zayn and then at his assistant yawning– What is going on?

\- Just a new radio show in Paris, management thought that if you are going to stay there more days you can do other things.

\- More days? – Zayn asked– I thought we were going to stay in Paris two days.

Niall looked at Zayn, feeling like all his plans for the proposal and the relaxing days in Paris were going to be discovered and his hate for management grows a little more if that was possible.

After a few seconds, Niall notices Zayn and his assistant were looking at him waiting for a response.

\- The interview can be done by phone if you want – announce his assistant.

\- When is the interview?

\- The next day after the concert in Paris, I didn’t tell them anything yet. Just waiting for your answer.

\- Okay, tell them yes - Niall answered.

When the assistant left the living room Zayn was still looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

\- Are you going to explain yourself or can I assume what I want?

\- I just thought it would be great to spend more days in Paris, just the two of us.

Zayn smiles believing him and Niall felt more relaxed, all the plans he made in the last hours are amazing and he didn’t want anyone to disturb them. For a moment all he felt was anger at his agent and his management for ignoring what he had told them in the morning, just some hours before. But he decided to ignore the feeling, that would never end in anything good and everything he wants, for now, was to stay with Zayn.

-

When they arrived in Paris a lot of fans were at the airport and Zayn had to leave alone first. When the driver took another road that didn’t lead to the center of the city Zayn thought that the driver had passed the exit.

\- Sorry, I think you just pass the exit.

\- This is the direction they gave me, don’t worry. We will arrive on time.

Zayn looked at the driver, thinking of the plans Niall had for them. Then Zayn suddenly remembers Harry and Louis had a house outside Paris, in a private and luxurious neighborhood and smiled a little bit blushing, he hadn't remembered it until that moment. Then he picked his phone from his jeans and called Niall.

\- You’re a liar.

\- I’m what? – Niall answered trying to hide his smile.

\- I know what you are doing, I know where are we going.

\- Where are we going?

\- To the house, Louis and Harry had in Paris. That big house.

\- And, you like that plan. Did you?

\- I hate you.

\- No, you love me - Niall laughs - I called them this morning, and they said we can stay there for a week and a half. The housekeeper must be at the door when you arrived. So ask her for the keys.

\- Okay, anything else I should know?

\- No, just that. See you in a moment.

Niall ended the call hoping that his boyfriend didn’t guess his next steps. Then he calls Liam, his friend was promoting his new songs and the last time they talk was two weeks ago.

\- Hey Ni, I’m going to Paris tomorrow.

\- Hey, I know Harry told me this morning. I asked them a favour – Niall said smiling – and maybe you can help me with something.

\- What are you thinking? 

\- Zayn came yesterday, I didn’t expect him until the end of the tour, the next month, and I want to propose to him.

\- Omg, that’s amazing. What do you need? – Liam asked excitedly.

\- I need to get Zayn out of the house on Monday afternoon. I don’t know what to do, any idea?

\- I think I have something. I’ll call you in a minute.

Liam ends the call and after a long minute, Niall phone started ringing again.

\- I have something, my photoshoot next Monday is with vogue and they are going to do various photo shoots the same day in Paris, my agent told me that one of the musicians can’t go. The photoshoot is so beautiful in a garden near a castle outside the city. My agent can call Zayn agent if you want.

\- Omg, that sounds amazing. You save me Li, thank you so much.

\- It’s okay, I text you the details when I’ll have them. Have fun.

Niall couldn’t believe what happens, his friend just saves his plan. Probable Zayn didn’t want to be disturbed during their time there, but he must try, and he knows his boyfriend loves a good photoshoot.

When he arrived at the neighborhood a big white fence welcomes him and then the driver stopped the car near a security ward. Niall breath to calm himself before the house appears in front of him.

The last time he stayed there was three years ago when the five of them spend a week there at the end of their last tour. When he sees the house Niall thought that it seems bigger than the last time he was there. The car stopped at the door of the house and when he get off the car Zayn was waiting for him at the door. The driver left the luggage and then the housekeeper, an old lady with a lovely smile and white hair, and him leave together.

\- This house is amazing, I don't remember much from the last time but from the outside is stunning.

\- Yes is so beautiful and so big.

Around them, at their right, there was a beautiful garden with lots of flowers and some trees. On the other hand, they saw a fountain and a lot of flowers. Everything was beautiful. When they get inside, the house was just like they remember it.

The walls were white, and all the furniture was simple but beautiful. They get the luggage inside the house and Niall decide to call Harry. The house has ten rooms and they didn’t know which one they can use.

\- You can use the second one it has a two in silver attached to one of the walls. Is the room for the guests.

\- Thanks, the house is so beautiful. I owe you a favour. A big one.

\- Did you ask him the question?

Niall looked at Zayn, who was looking at one of the walls full of photographs.

\- No – Niall whispers - we have just arrived.

\- Okay, have fun! Love you!

Zayn turned around to see another photography and Niall hug him from behind, leaving a kiss on his neck.

\- I missed you so much.

\- I missed you too.

Zayn turned around and they kiss. Niall gets his hands under Zayn shirt feeling his skin, they press their bodies like if they are already naked trying to feel each other’s skin more. After a few minutes, they break the kiss and look at each other.

\- Let’s find that bedroom – Zayn says smiling.

They run upstairs and after entering the wrong room they arrived at a big bedroom, with a king size bed, white and blue covers, a big wardrobe in front of the door, a silver number two in one of the walls like Harry said to Niall and a big window with a beautiful view to the gardens. They smiled looking at everything they have in front of them.

A few seconds later they walk to the bed and lay on them while kissing. They took off their shirts, exposing the skin to the other person. Niall stares at Zayn, at his beautiful body full of tattoos and kiss him. Then he started living kisses to his collarbone, feeling the inked skin, to his neck, his arms, and his stomach.

When Niall's lips reach for Zayn waist the first thing he saw was his jeans and he unbuttoned them and took them off Zayn unceremoniously. Then he moves his right hand up to palm his boyfriend’s erection while looking at him. Both were biting his lips with desire, they can’t wait to be fully naked, skin to skin. Just the two of them, in that big house.

While they kiss Zayn unbuttoned Niall’s jeans and took them off, throwing them to the ground. With a quick move, Zayn left the bed and screams “I’ll be back in a second” while he runs downstairs. Niall pulled his boxers off to free his erection, then he starts touching himself and when Zayn arrived back at the room he stares at him from the door.

Niall looked at him beating his lip, waiting for him to come near and touch him, to make him scream his name and forget about everything else in the world.

\- Are you going to come or are you going to stay there? – Niall asks him.

\- Maybe, you’re touching yourself. I love this view.

Zayn smiled at him, he love that scene. Every time they have sex he loves watching Niall impatient for him to touch his skin, to kiss him. He loves when he is vulnerable, just with him. There is no other person he loves and trusts more in the world.

Zayn sits on the bed in front of Niall without touching him, then he opened the bottle of lube he had in his hands and he put some on his fingers then he left the bottle of lube on the bed next to him.

\- Stop touching yourself – Zayn said.

Niall put his hands on the bed and Zayn approached him. His fingers with lube touch his arse and then he slips a finger between his arse cheeks and to his hole. Niall let out a moan while Zayn started moving, then he added another one knowing Niall is starting to lose his control, and Zayn smiled at him. He loves seeing him like this, especially because he knows he is the only one that can make him feel like this. After Niall could say anything more he adds a third finger and start moving them, scissoring.

Zayn lay his knees in bed and Niall rolled his legs around Zayn waist, his fingers still inside him. They looked at each other and kiss, a deep and long kiss. Niall searched for Zayn’s left hand and entwined their hands on his side. Then Zayn slipped his fingers out of Niall and Niall pressed their bodies together with the other hand, their dicks in the middle of the two bodies, Zayn kiss his neck and then he left kisses on his jawline till he touched his lips, and they kiss again.

Zayn sat in front of Niall again and wrap his hand around his dick so he didn’t have to reach the bottle of lube again, and shift it between his cheeks.

\- Fuck me already. I don’t wanna wait more time.

Niall spread his legs and Zayn shifts his dick in his boyfriend's entrance, getting into him slowly. Niall feels Zayn inside him and without a warning, press his feet to Zayn’s bum, just to let him know that he didn’t want to go slowly.

\- All right – whispers Zayn on his ear – I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t stop screaming my name.

\- Fuck, I love this feeling –Niall said.

\- Me too.

Zayn put his hands in Niall’s hips to change the position a little to ride him more comfortable and he started moving faster, back and forward. Suddenly Niall phone started ringing but they ignore the call. They move together for a while then Zayn started increasing the pace, causing him to start moaning higher while he grabs the sheets with his hands.

Niall moves his hands to touch Zayn’s bum but Zayn entwined their hands and put them above Niall’s head.

\- I love when you are inside me, like this. Fuck...

Zayn kissed him and switch to the last position, both laying on bed and Zayn hugging him from behind, with his left hand in Niall’s hip moving back and forward and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

\- I'm gonna come, fuck... omg.

\- Do it - Niall begs with a moan - come inside me. 

\- Tell me how much do you want it - Zayn whispered.

\- Fuck... fill me. I want it. 

He could feel the orgasm in his veins, in his body and when he finally came filling him, everything he could think about was that amazing feeling and the person he had beside him.

Then Zayn wrapped his fingers around Niall’s erection and start moving them around the head, up and down and some seconds later Niall orgasm hit him and they lay on the bed looking at each other tired but smiling and happy.

The next morning Niall wakes up at nine o’clock and pick his phone from the bedside table, in the screen, there was a notification that the candles he brought yesterday, while Zayn was ordering their dinner, are on their way to the house. He also had a message from his agent, the one that called yesterday in a very inappropriate moment, to remember him that in two days at eleven o’clock the car will be at the door to pick him up to go to the concert. They had a rehearsal. Niall rolled his eyes and leave the phone in the bedside table again, Zayn must stay at home in case someone sees him but Niall would ask him if he wants to go and he will fight anyone who dares to leave him at home.

After a few minutes, Niall's stomach starts making noises so he goes downstairs to eat something. He passes through the living room and saw the two boxes of pizza they ate last night. In the kitchen, he grabs a bowl, a bottle of milk and some cereals and after mixing them he sits in front of the tv in the living room, near the window.

After an hour Zayn appeared in the stairs half asleep and only with a pair of blue boxers.

\- Good morning – Niall said from the couch.

\- Sorry, I fell asleep.

Zayn sat on the other corner of the couch with his legs stretched on it, looking at Niall.

\- It’s okay – Niall close his laptop – today we have the day for us. I don’t have any plans. What do you wanna do?

\- I like how that sounds, I wanna lay on the couch with you – he sits near Niall – and watch a film or two or maybe some of our favorite tv series. And maybe later we can repeat what we do yesterday.

Niall couldn’t avoid a laugh.

\- I like that. Just a lazy day.

Zayn gets up from the sofa and after some minutes he reappears at the living room with a big bowl of cereals with milk. They search for a good series on the TV until they found their favorite one in hbo and they watched the first episode. They spend the morning watching episodes and doing nothing else.

At lunchtime, they make some pasta with vegetables, they eat at the gardens and then they return to the living room to watch a film, Avengers civil war, while they rest on one of the sofas.

The next day Niall wakes up at nine, and after picking his sports clothes from the suitcase he got out of the house and start running around the gardens and the fountain. After an hour he decided to stop and he sat in the stairs with the beautiful gardens in front of him to have a rest. While he was running he had seen two sculptures in the corners and a beautiful stone bench. That house has beautiful surprises.

When he got back upstairs he heard the shower, runs to the room and took off his clothes. When he appeared at the bathroom he could see the Zayn's silhouette in the shower, he opened the shower door and before his boyfriend turned around to look at him he hugged him from behind and run his nose through his hair, inhaling his smell and giving him a kiss.

\- I must leave in an hour – Niall announced.

Zayn closed his eyes and rest his head in Niall’s shoulder.

\- I wish this moment would last forever.

The water slid down their skins, taking with her the tiredness and giving them a moment of silence and peace.

\- Do you want to come with me to the stadium?

\- You know I can’t go – Zayn answered while he washes his hair.

\- You can if you want. There are private rooms and a private zone in the stadium, you can watch the concert and came back here later if you want, with me.

\- And what about the agents and management?

Niall took the rest of the gel from his body and then they hug.

\- I don’t care. I only care about us, about you.

Niall kissed his nose and then Zayn kissed him.

\- It’s okay, I can stay here. We have all the week to stay together. Go to the stadium and have fun at your concert. I’m sure it will be amazing. The fans are waiting for you.

\- You’re the best – Niall said smiling.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too.

After he put on some clothes they sat at the kitchen with a bowl full of milk and some cookies, waiting for the driver to arrive and pick Niall to go to the stadium. They left the bowls in the sink just when the doorbell bells and Zayn opened the door while Niall was taking his guitar from the living room and gets outside the house.

\- I’ll see you tonight.

\- Okay, love you. Have fun and be careful.

Niall wave at him from the window of the car and Zayn enters the house again, went upstairs and pick his laptop from the room. Then he goes downstairs to read some emails to keep him busy. While he was reading his emails the doorbell rang and his first thought was to ignore it but it rang again.

He wakes up and when he arrived at the principal door there was a man with a box waiting for him.

\- Hello, I have a box for Harry Styles. Is here?

\- Yes, this is his house but he isn’t here right now.

\- It’s okay you can pick the box, there is no problem.

\- Oh… okay.

Zayn left the box in the kitchen and called his boyfriend.

\- Hey, what’s going on?

\- Did Harry tell you if he was waiting for something? A man from a courier agency just left a box with his name on it.

Niall opened his eyes in surprise, the agency told him the box will arrive on Monday. When he is at home and can pick it up without saying anything to Zayn and hid the candles somewhere in the house.

\- Yes – he lied – is something they brought. Just leave it somewhere, Harry told me and I forgot about it till now, sorry.

\- It’s okay. How is everything going? – Zayn left the box in the kitchen and then he returned to the living room.

\- I’m nervous but everything is going well. I miss you.

\- I miss you too. Have fun.

\- See you later.

\- Bye.

Niall left his guitar in the floor near him, feeling annoyed. He couldn’t imagine the candles will arrive earlier. He called Harry, he needs to talk to him about it and advise him in case Zayn call him or something.

\- How is it going? – Harry asked after answering the call.

\- Is starting to be a mess, the courier agency left the candles today and I’m not at the house with Zayn. I’m at the concert, I can’t believe it.

\- Did he open the box?

\- No – Niall answered – I told him is something you brought, so if he calls you or text you tell him is something private, like I don’t know sex toys or underwear.

\- Sex toys? – Harry laughs.

\- I don’t want him to open the box, I want the proposal to be perfect.

\- Okay, don’t worry I’ll think of something.

\- Thanks, Harry – Niall took a deep breath - Are you nervous about the tour?

\- A little bit but can’t wait to start.

After a little more chat they end the call and Niall pick the guitar again, he needed to focus his energy on the rehearsals. The band arrived again at the stage and they started talking about the songs. Two hours later they eat something and take a moment to rest. They have a long night ahead, with the concert, the meet and great and all the fans waiting outside, they need energy.

After a moment of peace and drinking water they return to the stage, all of them were happy because the sound was amazing. When he went to the meet and greet room Niall could hear the fans outside, singing and screaming his name. The meet and greet started with three girls and they took a picture and talk a bit. The rest of the fans were amazing but all he could think about was Zayn and the proposal, feeling a little more nervous about it.

After taking pictures and talk a bit with all his fans he runs to the stage again, he was excited to start when he arrived the lights of the stage were off and when they switch them on he waved at the fans making everybody scream and they start singing Too much to ask. The fans sing along with him and he felt that feeling that makes him want to hug them all in return. They give him the life he has, and he couldn’t be more happy and thankful.

After two more songs he took a big swallow from his bottle of water and pick his phone from the floor, there was a call and a message but he can’t attend that now, the screens behind him were showing some pictures, so he had a moment to send Zayn a message.

“this song is for you, love you”

Then he makes a video call and left the phone on the floor again, next to him. He smiled when he saw Zayn's face on the other side. The first chores of the song started in his back and he start to sing Seeing Blind. He loves that song, he wrote it for Zayn. Inspire by all the time they were together, by their kisses and the feeling he has every time they look each other even when they are drunk or half asleep in the mornings. By their love.

_Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise_  
_And I can't believe my eyes_  
_Oh, I must be seeing blind_  
_Oh no, now you're too good to be all mine_  
_Now I'm looking in your eyes_  
_Oh, I must be seeing blind_

Zayn was eating something in the living room when he received the video call and after he heard the first chorus of the song he smiled. He wrote that song for him and Zayn loves it. He could hear the voice of the fans too, screaming and singing in the back and Zayn wish he could silence those voices so he could hear only Niall’s voice singing his song.

When the song ends the video call ends too and he put the movie back, an hour later he started to fall asleep so he went upstairs to their bedroom. Four hours later Niall arrived tired, yawning and grabbing his tired eyes but before he went upstairs to sleep he checked the box of candles. He finds the box in a corner of the kitchen and when he opened the box he could see all the candles he ordered and smiled. Before going to sleep he checked his phone, the one who calls before was Liam and when he opened the message he realized it was from him too.

After reading it he feels that the plan was crumbling. Like a house that starts to fall. The message warned him that the day of the photoshoot has changed, the forecast says that on Monday the weather is going to be horrible, full of rain and storms so they change the day. The photoshoot was going to be on Sunday, in a few hours. And Liam asks him if he is still interested.

Niall answered yes, everything is changing so fast so he started to think in another option, he has to propose in a few hours but he could do it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and avoid the excitement he was starting to feel. He has everything he needs. In that moment everything he wanted was to stop thinking and to fall asleep as quick as he could.

The next morning Niall’s phone starts ringing and wake them up.

\- who is calling you so early? – Zayn asked half asleep.

\- I don’t know.

Niall picked his phone from the night table and he answered half asleep.

\- Are you still sleeping? – his agent asked him visibly angry.

Niall opened his eyes, remembering the interview he has that morning with a radio show. He had forgotten about it and didn’t know what to say.

\- Yesterday we end late.

\- Okay, they’re going to call you in half an hour. You have time to eat something and wake up. They are going to ask you five questions, then you talk about the tour and the interview ends.

\- Okay, I’ll be ready. Don’t worry.

\- I’ll call you in twenty minutes to check on you.

Niall left the phone on the bed beside him and look at Zayn, who looked at him wanting an answer.

\- I forget about the interview they are going to call me in half an hour. Don’t know what to say. I’m so tired.

\- We can have breakfast and talk about that. If you want.

\- That would be wonderful.

They went downstairs, prepare some milk with cereals for breakfast and they talk about the interview. When his agent called him twenty minutes later, he was prepared and fully awake and when the radio show called him they were in the living room so Niall can focus on everything he has to say.

After fifteen minutes long the interview ends and they lay on the sofa.

\- What are our plans for today? –Zayn asked looking at Niall.

In that moment Zayn’s phone started ringing and Niall smiled, his plans were going well. He knows who is calling his boyfriend. Zayn looked at the phone screen confused and answer the call. 

\- Hi, did something happened?

\- Good morning, I have some news for you – his agent announced him – I know you’re in Paris having some time off with Niall but you have a photoshoot session this evening.

\- What? No, I told you I don’t want to be disturb. Tell them no.

\- I can’t, and I know you said that but is for vogue. The model who was supposed to be here for the photoshoot couldn’t come and I told them you are here and they want you. I can’t tell them no, is a beautiful photoshoot and you can talk about the new album and maybe about that you are not single anymore. You can’t say names but you can tell them just that. Come on! It’s vogue.

Zayn looked at Niall who was checking his emails in his laptop and after a moment of doubt, he replies.

\- Okay, at what hour will the car arrive?

\- Great! The car will arrive at the house at three see you later.

\- Do you have something to do with this call? -Zayn asked after the call ends.

\- Why? What did he tell you?

\- I have a session with vogue this evening, I must go there at three o’clock.

\- That sounds great, but I don’t have anything to do with that. Promise.

Niall gave him a kiss and Zayn looked at him, without believing him. It was clear his boyfriend had something in mind and that he has something to do with the call but he didn’t say anything. Niall always plan things for them, like the holidays they spend in that beautiful hotel in Bali, he didn’t say anything until they were arriving at the airport or the night of his birthday when he arrived at home, after a long afternoon at the studio just to see their house full of flowers and the smell was amazing, they spent one of the most amazing nights at their house with a bottle of champagne in their private pool and later in their bedroom.

They eat something quickly, and then they sit on the left side of the garden. Enjoying the sun and having a moment for them, to relax and be alone.

When Zayn left, Niall went to the kitchen and he opened the box of candles from the corner where Zayn have left them the day before. After counting the number of candles to see if everything was in order, he opened the fridge to see what they had for dinner. The housekeeper had filled the fridge before their arrival, so they have a lot of fresh products.

After an hour of open the fridge multiple times and the kitchen cabinets, he had two recipes in mind. A cheese fondue and sweet potatoes with kale and for the dessert they have a vegan vanilla and chocolate ice cream at the freezer.

He had to wait a little bit to start cooking and while he was going to the sofa someone called him.

\- Hey Li, what’s going on?

\- Hi, I just want to know if the change of the photoshoot has made you postpone the proposal.

\- No, it’s okay. I’m going to propose tonight. I’m excited. How are you?

\- I’m tired but happy, I have interviews all evening. Can’t wait to arrive home and lay on the sofa to watch something and doing nothing else. Oh, my agent told me the photoshoot will end at eight.

\- Thank you, I hope he calls me when he finishes so I can be prepared. I owe you a big favour.

\- It’s okay, have fun and tell me everything after, please.

\- Promise. Have fun you too.

Niall lay on the sofa, he had to wait two hours to start the dinner and organize the candles in the stairs. After watching a movie, he went outside to the gardens where he saw the stone bench. He walked till the bench and check everything around. The bench didn’t have back so he can leave the dinner on it and they can have it there under the stars, enjoying the view and the fresh air.

Three hours later everything was ready, the dinner was almost ready, the bench was covered with a beautiful green and orange tablecloth and the only thing he needs to do was putting the candles in place.

He opened the box and start putting the candles making a line towards him and the dinner from the front door of the house and in the stairs.

Half an hour later the dinner was ready in the bench next to him, and Niall was waiting for his boyfriend. Nervous and excited, with a pair of jeans, the dark ones that Zayn brought for him last month and a shirt with waves in blue and gold. He couldn’t wait for everything to start.

Two minutes later Zayn called him.

\- Sorry, we end late. I’m on my way.

\- It’s okay, how was the photoshoot?

\- Amazing, my agent was right. Like always. It was beautiful, we use lots of flowers, and the clothes were gorgeous. You’re gonna love it. Can’t wait to see you.

\- Me too, are you hungry? I was bored and prepared something.

\- A little bit, see you in some minutes. Bye.

\- Bye.

After ten minutes the car arrived and Niall watched Zayn while he was getting out of the car and the face he had was a gift. Zayn looked at everything he had in front of him, at the amount of candles that guide him to Niall in the other part of the garden and at his boyfriend in the other part of the garden.

At first, he felt overwhelmed and excited and then he started walking towards Niall, the candles were beautiful. The candles were the only thing that illuminated the garden making everything look magical and awesome. Some of them were white, others yellow and the rest of them were blue. The view beautiful and he needs a deep breath to control his tears.

\- This is beautiful. I knew you had something planned. But this… - Zayn told him when he arrived by his side.

\- This is for you because I love you. I don’t want to spend a minute of my life without you – Niall took the box from his right pocket – I love you more every day and all I want in life is to spend every day with you, to kiss you, to feel you. To be with you and be one. Because you are my life, and I love you. My heart and my body are yours. So – Niall knelt on one knee – Will you marry me?

Zayn looks at him almost crying and knelt on the floor near him.

\- Yes, a hundred of yeses. I love you.

They melted in a kiss while they hug and after some minutes they separate to look at the each other at then at the ring. It was a white gold ring with two grey lines in the middle crossing each other at one point,

They kiss again, they had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were wet. They kiss again and then they rest their hands in each other’s waists. Then Zayn leave a kiss squeezed his boyfriend’s arse and move his lips to his kiss his neck.

\- I made dinner – Niall said.

\- Everything looked so tasty – then he kiss his ear and whispers – but first I want another thing.

\- I don’t want to eat the food cold. The fondue is better if we eat it hot.

Zayn ignores him while he kisses his neck, then his right hand unzipped Niall jeans. All the excuses about the food got lost in Niall's mind and they end up laying on the ground. Zayn was kissing him while his other hand was touching him under his trousers.

When they end another kiss their eyes met.

\- I don’t want to stay in the closet when we married. I want to share this with our fans.

\- Me too. We’ll talk to management when we arrive at home – said Niall.

-

Two months after the proposal they were in Los Angeles, in their beautiful house near the sea. Talking about the date for the wedding. Both want an autumn wedding, so they chose the last weekend of November when their closest friends are free. They will get married in a private ceremony in the north of Los Angeles with their family and friends with them.

In the next weeks they book the catering, the house and choose the flowers and the invitations so when they arrived at the meeting they have with their management and their agents, they have only one thing in mind. To get out of the closet as soon as possible. They didn’t want to wait. They were only four months apart from the wedding, so time was an important thing at that point for them.

When they enter the room there were five people waiting for them, they sat in front of them and Zayn started talking.

\- You know why we are here. We want to get out of the closet in the next weeks – Zayn announced.

\- Not yet – a man from their management reply.

\- We don’t care if you agree with our petition or not. You don’t have any other option – Niall said with a smile.

\- That’s not true.

\- It’s better if we talk in a calming way, let face all the problems with calm. Please – Niall's agent said looking at them.

\- We are not going to discuss this, we talk about this earlier. Not until your careers were less successful, so no.

\- What if that never happens? – Zayn asked.

\- We will face that in some years.

Niall and Zayn looked at each other and then at the rest of the people in the room.

\- We have something more interesting to say – Niall took a deep breath – I have three concerts next month. You can’t control what I say when I’m on stage so if you don’t get us out of the closet before the first one I will out myself during one of the concerts. Did I speak clear? We don’t have anything sing about our relationship. We stay in the closet just because you convince us that if our fans know everything will start to sink.

\- Do you agree? – one of the men asked Zayn, trying to build negative feelings between them.

\- Of course, are you kidding me? If you prefer we have another offer. A similar one. In less than a month I have an interview with the radio, and then another on tv. If by then you didn’t do anything I will do the same. Do you prefer this option? Or are we going to start the planning and the negotiations?

\- Why know? Nothing has changed.

\- They are engaged – Zayn agent told them – they’re getting married in November.

For rest of the conversation, they were trying to make a deal. When they get out of the building and inside their car they were smiling. They have a deal, not the best one but they got what they want, what they were searching for with this meeting.

Two weeks after that some news appeared online. Talking about them being best friends, and having some time together for the last couple of months. The next week, they upload some pictures to their Instagrams. In one of them, Zayn says how good it was to stay in Dublin for his last holidays with a picture of the city. And in the other photo, in Niall's Instagram, they were under the sun and the caption was two smiling emojis with heart eyes. Then they started talking more on twitter, uploading more photos and a video with the two of them at one of Harry’s concerts in New York.

Two months later a news appears in People talk.

_People talk: Two famous musicians are together and near to tie the knot._

_Two famous musicians are together. The two of them have lunch new music this year and they had been part of the same band in the past. We are talking about Zayn Malik, 26, and Niall Horan, 26. As far as we know they’ve been together for more than a few months, Horan uploaded a picture of them together last month on Instagram and a beautiful video of them together singing in the audience of one of Styles concerts. In the video they appear smiling and singing Sweet creature along with the audience, Malik also announced on Instagram that he went to Dublin recently and had a great time there. Maybe they spend those days together._

_Our source says that they are happy and deeply in love and that they want to share their love with the fans because they consider them an important part of their lives. Our source also told us that they are going to marry at the end of the year._

_Congratulations! We expect more news in the next days or weeks. Before that day arrived, Niall has three concerts, two of them in London and the other one in New York. On the other side Zayn will drop his new album next December, so we expect concert dates at some point after that._

After the news, a lot of comments appeared in their social media accounts. A big part of them were happy, wishing them happiness. A small part of them were rude, but most of the messages were positive and beautiful.

-

The sun was shining when Zayn wake up, the first noise he heard was downstairs the voice of Liam screaming at someone about the hour. Zayn looked at the night table and unlock his mobile. It was twelve in the morning. It was late, but last night he couldn’t sleep because all the excitement he had. He spent most of the night thinking about the wedding and rolling from one side to the other side of the bed. He sat on the bed and he heard someone walking outside the door of his bedroom making noise and he couldn’t wait more to get up.

They were in the hotel they hired for the weekend. It was an old and romantic hotel with beautiful gardens in the north of California. It also has a collection of weird and exotic plants somewhere in the gardens and a fountain at the entrance.

After he changed his clothes he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Trying to focus on something else, something that makes him relax. In the dining room, he found coffee and some fruits. When he finished he heard Liam's voice again so he decided to find out what was making his friend scream like that.

He found Liam on the door of the hotel talking to someone he didn’t recognize.

\- What is happening? I heard you screaming.

\- Nothing, the flowers are arriving late but I can manage it. Promise.

Zayn and Niall were talking at one dinner about hiring a wedding assistant for the weekend when Liam offered himself to be the one managing it, at first they didn’t want their friend to be stress and to pull his obligations apart but after Liam insisted they couldn’t say no so they asked Liam to be the one who controls and organized everything, at the wedding all weekend. Liam was excited at the moment but they didn’t think about how many things he had to do and after the first weeks they started to think again of hiring someone to do that but his friend didn’t accept it.

In that moment Liam was smiling but Zayn still thinks maybe this was too much for his friend.

\- If this is too much we can help you. And I thought the flowers were here yesterday. They told you they are not arriving in time for the wedding?

\- It’s okay, they are going to arrive just in time. Some minutes before, I can manage this. This is your wedding, you are supposed to be happy and don’t worry about anything else. Please don’t worry - Liam was looking at him with puppy eyes and he couldn't say no.

\- Okay, but if you need something we can help you. Did you see Niall, Harry or Louis? Where are them?

\- Louis is in the gardens, looking out if everything is in its place. And Harry is with Niall, trying to distract him a little. But you can’t see him till this evening.

\- Okay, what can I do? I don’t want to sit or anything similar. I want to help.

\- You can go back to your bedroom and start practicing your bows or see if your tuxedo is ready for later.

Zayn looked at his right just to see some guests pass near him, they were talking. He waves at his agent, and at his aunt. Then he focused his attention again at Liam.

\- Are you sure? And what about the flowers?

Liam insisted him to relax so Zayn went outside to have a walk before lunch. He looked at the sky, it was clear, and the sun was shining, some clouds were on his right but just two of them. He smiled.

He couldn’t believe that they are here, in their wedding day, as he walks he remembers their first days together. Their first kiss was after a concert in London, they were talking about some stuff he can’t remember. And while the others were falling asleep in the van on their way to the hotel they looked at each other, they heard the radio and the wind outside the van and without thinking too much their lips touched, and they kiss slowly. Without quickness.

It was beautiful, and he love that memory. Their first night together was two days after the kiss. In a hotel in Chicago. And they tell the news to his bandmates after that. His friends were kind and happy.

When management discovered their relationship they make them sit for two long hours in a meeting room and they had a big fight. They didn’t have good relations with their management since the beginning and that only make everything worse between them.

-

A few hours later Zayn was in front of the mirror, looking at him in that blue and grey tuxedo. He chose the tuxedo with Liam and Louis in a small shop in London. It was beautiful and he loves it. He could hear the melody from the gardens that means their guests are waiting for them.

Once he appears in the ceremony everybody looked at him and Niall was nowhere to be seen. He walked towards Harry, his best man. They stand next to each other while they wait for his fiancé. When Niall appears, Zayn smiled.

His fiancé was wearing a white and black tuxedo, and Zayn had to control himself not to get to excited. They will have time for the rest of their lives to be excited and to have time for them. That moment they have to enjoy everything and to stay with friends and family. To have fun.

\- You look gorgeous – Niall said when he arrived at his side.

\- You too.

They looked at each other smiling.

\--

The sky was dark and full of stars when they arrived at their bedroom, they entwined their hands looking at the rings, they are married, outside of the closet and together and they have a lot of great projects for their future. They couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy you read the whole fic! Thanks! also if you like it please leave a comment or kudos! That will be awesome, also remember to stay hydrated and have some time for yourself. You're amazing!


End file.
